Sweet Diet
Sweet Diet is the 3rd episode of Grisaia no Kajitsu (Anime). Plot Yuuji is jogging back to the dormitory when suddenly, he saw Amane breaking into his room by unlocking the door with her pick. As he goes hiding behind the wall, she tries to get him on his bed, only to realize that the bed is empty and he is not in his room. Her reason is that she was going to give him a "wake-up kiss". Then, she picks up his shirt and starts smelling it. After that, she jumped onto his bed, smelled his pillow, and starts masturbating. Yuuji came into his room to drink an oolong tea bottle, and Amane just embarrassed herself for what she is doing and that he just saw her doing that. Later, as Yuuji, Amane, and Makina are running late for their class, Makina blamed her for staying in the bathroom for too long. Makina then said that she hates running, so Yuuji teaches her a song that makes running more fun. Yuuji and Makina then sang about what Amane was doing, much to Amane's discomfort. Next, Sachi made a list for her grocery shopping, a green tea for Amane, a milked tea for Michiru, an unsweetened lemon tea for Yumiko, an uncarbonated mineral water for Yuuji, and the "most delicious" milk for Makina. As Sachi heads out for shopping, Amane and Michiru noticed that Makina is mimicking Yuuji and her speech was being awfully arrogant and pompous. Yumiko informed both Amane and Makina that they have an afternoon class coming up, so they went off, but not before Amane informing Yuuji about it. Yumiko then told Yuuji that Amane had a mental illness after a "traffic accident". Later, as Amane and Makina returned, she noticed that Sachi still hasn't returned with their drinks. As Amane called Sachi by her phone about her progress, Yumiko answered Yuuji's question that no one in the academy is normal, not even him. Afterwards, when Yuuji was about to read outside, he heard someone having sex, or so he thinks. As he came out of the bush, it turns out that it's just Michiru and a cat that is grabbing her pouch with its mouth. That cat seems to like her, but she wants to get it back to where it came from, and she asked Yuuji for help, which he accepts her request. He gives her a hint that cats don't like the smell of citrus, which it will make that cat go away, but Michiru's hair has a smell of grape juice shampoo, which gives Yuuji an idea. He wants her to wave her pigtails at a cat so it can run away, as he called the operation "The Cat Battle of the Bulge". He then gave her pigtails the code names: the right pigtail is "Alpha" and the left pigtail is "Bravo". Michiru had no idea what is he talking about, but he wants her to just go with it and wiggle her pigtails in front of a cat. When that doesn't work, he wants her to wiggle her cowlick, "Charlie" (as he gave it a code name as well). After wiggling, through, the cat jumped on Michiru's head, and thus, the operation was a failure, and Yuuji dismissed her. However, the cat noticed something and leaped off her head and ran away, but not before she called it "Meowkitty". Michiru then thanked Yuuji with her low voice, and when he says that she doesn't look happy, she denies it and walks away "happily". Later, Sachi just took an approval from Yuuji's words for something he agreed for and takes off. Michiru asked him if he really agreed for something when he went on the "autopilot" mode. Yuuji doesn't remember what did he do. When Sachi came back and starts measuring him, he asked her what is she measuring for, which she said "the strap". Before she gets to work, Sachi informs him that she will make a shark pouch that suits him, which shocks Yuuji and now remembers what did he just agreed to. A few minutes ago, Yuuji saw Michiru trip and fall down to the floor, while he teased her when he saw her as a mop head, as the zipper from her shark pouch to be ruined. As she was about to go ask Sachi to fix it, Sachi appeared out of nowhere and scares her. Sachi then noticed Michiru's pink shark pouch, which she finds it cute, to which Yuuji agreed with her. Michiru then teased him if he wants a shark pouch, but for some reason, he answered and agreed, on autopilot. Michiru then asked him if he's really answering on autopilot, but Sachi disagrees with her and told him that she will add the rhinestones to make it extra cute and sparkly, just for him, so he can wear it every day. After what just happened, he imagined himself wearing a pink shark pouch, and he quickly realized that he doesn't want that to happen. He calls for Sachi and changed his mind by wanting her to discontinue her work on that pink shark pouch, in which it is halfway finished. He then wants her to change that shark pouch to a bush dog pouch, and she will do that and finish it, in exactly 20 minutes. As she went back to work, he realized that he should have picked the golden lion tamarin. And then, Yuuji starts to lose it and bangs the wall a couple of times shouting "sleep is vital". Just then, Makina appeared and heard his commotion. Michiru explained to her about what is going on with him. Sachi came back again with her finished, and sparkly, bush dog pouch and wants Yuuji to put it on. Just when he was about to grab it, Michiru, with her eyes changed to green somehow, takes it away from Sachi and shows it to Makina. Makina doesn't like it at first, but when she saw it sparkling, she seems to like it. Yuuji wants Sachi to give Makina the pouch, which she does that. Makina is happy that she got a bush dog pouch, but unintentionally, she pressed the side of its nose and it made a barking sound. It turns out that Sachi just added the variations of the bush dog sounds, and Makina finds it cute. As they both took off, Yuuji thanked Michiru for saving him, but she doesn't remember how, especially when her eyes turned back to blue for some reason. Later, while the girls are playing baseball, Amane fell down and sprained her ankle and Yuuji took her to the Nurse's Office, but since there is no Nurse, he treated her injury himself. Amane then asked him about him acting so cold to her. As he was about to leave, she quickly grabbed him and doesn't want him to leave her all alone. Then, she wants him to be her boyfriend, because ever since they met for the first time, she fell in love with him and confessed her love to him, and he wants him to go on a date with her. But even that doesn't suit him well, so she decides to become his "big sister" instead, but he denies her request. However, after he sees her losing confidence as a woman, he gave in and decides to play along. And then, she patted on his head for accepting her request. Later, during lunchtime as Yuuji is eating his ordinary lunch, Amane and Makina brought a big lunch box so they can all eat together. And then, Amane fed him with the lunch that she made for him. Yuuji remembered in his thoughts about how he tried to live on his own after his master's death and asked himself that is his ordinary life worth it and would accept that happiness. Then, it's Makina's turn to feed him. This episode ends with Yuuji mentioning his master's name: Asako. Characters *Yuuji Kazami *Michiru Matsushima *Amane Suou *Makina Irisu *Yumiko Sakaki *Sachi Komine *Asako Kusakabe(flashback) *Meowmel Trivia * This episode marks the end of the common route from the Visual Novel. Episodes